Conflict of war and love
by Mistku
Summary: A story about the war between Harry and Lord Voldemort , Harry must train a large mass of students from Hogwartz and fight Lord Voldemort.  Harry must choose between two people Ginny or Cho. If you want to be in the story tell me....
1. Late night dream and a lovely face

**A/N: I do not own any of the harry potter merchandise or stroies. **

**Note: Ok , everyone this stroy has a litte bit of every boy/girl couple in it , trust me stories are like babies , they start out small but eventually they grow into something big and unquie.**

* * *

The War- Harry has taken upon the task of starting dumbdorle's army, this stroy follows the same path but on a diffent road. Harry must take as many followers as he can and flew hogwartz...

* * *

_**10 weeks before...**_

Harry is spending another one of his nights going through another restless nightmare. He awakens, his sight is blurry and he can feel his sweat dripping down his clod skin like a single water drop crawling across a burning dessert of emotion. He is breathing heavliy , he hears a voice in fornt of him calling his name.

"Harry are you alright?" a soft voice asked harry.

Harry reconized this soft voice. He put on his glasses to find nobody but Ginny Weasly herslef.

"Ginny?what are you doing down here?" harry asked blunty.

"I could hear you screaming in your sleep." Ginny said worridely as if something was deeply on her mind.

Harry got out of bed and noticed Ginny blushing while laughing at the same time. Harry looked down to see that his pant had fallen down while getting out of bed.

"whoops, well we all have our moments." harry said retoricly.

Ginny laughed out a small snort.

"oh no, there goes my wierd snort again." ginny said embrassingly.

"oh come on Ginny it isn't that bad , sounds fine to me." Harry repiled.

They both walked down to the griffendore living room. They both sat down on the couch right infront of the fireplace. After a couple of minutes of slilence, Ginny's mind had brewed a qeustion.

"Harry."She spoke softly.

"Yea Ginnny?"he said while coming out of a stare into space.

"Do you think there really is going to be a full scale war? what will happen to hogwartz?" she asked worriedly.

Harry paused for a breif moment, then took in a deep breath.

"Well , Ginny it does not matter if there is a war or not , in the end either me or lord voldemort will die , and we need to be prepared for him." Harry explained in every breif ways.

There was another sudden pause , where everything in the world seemed to slow down , even heartbeats slow to a pace. Movement stops for a spilt second while Harry and Ginny were thinking about the upcming events.

_**Later that day...**_

Harry was walking down the halls of hogwartz , and he was heading to The Room of Requirements , to teach others more ways to defend themsleves from Lord Voldemort.

Taking every step with caution , knowing that Lord Voldemort was also gathering forces to command in the future events to come.Harry opened the door , and walked through , the door closing behind him.

When Harry walked into the room he noticed his number of students had doubled since the last meeting.

"Hello everyone , i am glad to see new faces here today." Harry said smiling at the newest students.

"Now since we have a large mass of students ready to learn new spells and potions , i will assign 2 level 1 students to each level 3 student, while the level 2 students will be doing inpendant training." Harry annouced to the students.

"Here is the list of teachers and students , and level 2 indepandents." harry said while posting a piece of paper onto the wall.

* * *

**Harry Potter- Ginny Weasly , Alredeco kishi **

**Zamoran zaner- josh tillua , James becker**

**Herminoie Granger- kim tunsia , Rebecca sharp**

**Ron Weasly- Ben tona , tasha menda**

* * *

"Ok , everyone break up into their groups and start practicing your spells." Harry told his students. 

Harry walked over to his two students , who were quietly were waiting. Harry notcied that Alredeco every couple of seconds stared at Ginny , but when she looked back he turned his head the other way.

" Ok this whole master thing really doesnt mean i'm better than you at these spells , it just is that we are working together so that everyone is at the same level , so we can train new students , im reciveing no more training until I teach you everything i know." Harry assurded Ginny and Alredeco.

After about three and a half hours of hard training , the meeting session was over and all of the students and teachers were picking up theri books and wands. Making everything was left as it was Harry stayed behind for a little bit.

Lately Harry had fallen for one specail girl he knew , and her Name was Ginny Weasly. Everyone at Hogwartz though he had fallen for Cho but they were wrong. Harry kept this secret to himslef , every good dream he had was about Ginny.

He decided today that he would tell Ginny by the end of the year of his true feelings , until then he had to focus on the probolems with Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Ok , sorry if that was a bit short of just think that was just the beginging! Just a taste of what's to come! Like those little hot dog weenies that never really fill you up every if you put 50 of them on the table. Please read and review! 


	2. The Love Potion

**A/N : I don't own any of the Harry Potter property...**

* * *

Conflict of war and love - Chapter two-The Love potion 

The sun is rising , its heat and light echo throughout the entire vally , it creates a warm glow upon the cold lake that surrounds Hogwartz. Harry was sitting on his bed looking at the horizon. After all he went through so far , this sunrise made everything in the wrold seem ok.

"It's beutiful isn't Harry." a familar vocie spoke behind Harry.

"Dumbledore?"Harry said surpirsed.

"Harry , me and you both know that nothing but war will stop the darkness that is to come." Dumbledore spoke without showing any expression.

Harry was compeletly silent , no expression , no emotion none of this came from Harry while he was in thought.

Dumbledore left the room , a single tear slid down Harry's cheek.

_**Later that day...**_

Harry was feeling better , both in mood and health. He was walking to potions class with Ron and Herminoie.

"So Harry whats the plan with Dumbledore's army?"Ron asked Harry.

"Yea Harry my students have been getting curious , same with the level 2 students." Herminoie added in to the conversation.

"Well once everyone is at our level we are going to talk to the Order of the Phoniex (the adults like Mad Eye Moody) and see what the plan is from there."Harry explained to them.

They all walked into Potions class and sat down. Ron noticed that there was a substitute instead the regular old Professor Snape.

"Ok everyone settle down , Professor Snape is away for a couple of weeks and i will be taking over for him." Professor Shin told the class.

"My name Is Professor Alexis Shin." She said.

"Hello." the class repiled.

She walked around the shelves of the classroom , looking at each of the potions.After a couple of seconds she was pouring potions and bubbling liquids into a big pot.

"Class today we will start a month long project , its a very emotional project and it will literaly bring out your true inner feelings." She told the class.

"What do you mean?" Herminoie asked while raising her hand.

The Professor poured the glowing liquid into twenty glasses.

"The project is using love potions , on half of the class each of you will be partners of someone in the class of the opposite gender , then one of you will consume the month long effecting love potion and we will see the results."She said while posting a partners list on the wall.

* * *

**Harry Potter- Ginny Weasly**

**Ron Weasly-Herminoie Granger**

**Zamoran zaner- Cho **

**Alredeco kishi- luna **

* * *

Ginny, Ron , Cho , Alredeco all slowly poured the potion down. 

"You are all dismissed there will be no potions class , until the end of the month." The professor told the class.

"I have a good and bad feeling about this potion."Harry whispered to herminoie.

"Me too Harry , Me too."she repiled.

* * *

Have I gotten better at the whole grammer thing? Well anyway , if you want to be in the story just leave a reivew or personal message to me. There are 4 things you should describe to me in the reiviews or personal messages , about wanting to be in the story. 

1.name of your charecter (not your real name)

2.personaitly ...

3.someone that you like in the story...(optional)

I only have 3 openings left!


	3. Big Problems

**A/N : I don't own any of the Harry Potter property...**

* * *

Conflict of war and love - Chapter three-Big Troubles... 

Its been 3 months exacty since dumbledore's army was started. Everyone was mostly at the same level. Since everyone had wroked hard for three he issued a month long break. Anyway Hogwartz has another problem , the love potion that was given three days ago.

Herminoie wasn't worried about the potion at all. Instead she was using it as a advantage to show who Ron truly loved.This is the main reason most of the students agreed to the project. She was walking down the hall with Ron.

"So Ron , how were your classes today?" She asked wonderingly.

"They were alright." Ron said softly.

"Ron , I want you to anwser my qeustions truthfully." she said with a straigh look on her face.

"Alright Herminoie."he replied.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"Herminoie I-"

Ron was interrupted by a explosion down the hall around the corner. Ron and Herminoie ran down the hall to find a hole in the wall. Harry , Ginny , luna , Alredeco all came running down the hall to join them. Harry looked at the sky and just as it had at the quidditch cup , Lord Voldemort's symbol was in the sky yet again.

"Harry what does it mean?" Ginny asked.

"It means , he's coming." Harry said while looking at the symbol.

Soon enough all of the teachers and staff came down the hall.

"I want all of you in dumbledore's office , immediatly." Professer Shin demanded.

After all of the staff and teachers left , Harry and the others were heading to dumbledore's office. They all stepped through the door. There were seven chairs waiting right there for them , all of them facing dumbledore's desk in a semi-circle shape.

"All of you please sit down." Dumbledore asked while sitting down in his office chair.

"Dumbledore surely we ca-" Harry was cut off by a tall broad young man entering the room.He had a small cut short afro , that was nicely trimed. He was of african heritage , but he had deep bule eyes , almost as if when he was born his mother dipped his eyes into a buetiful ocean.

"Oh yes , everyone this a new student tranfering from well we dont you just introduce yourself?"dumbledore said cooly.

"Well my name is Mistkimoto Kusha , and i am transfering from The Northern Wizku school , which is of course north of here." He said while walking to the front of the semi- circle of chairs.

After saying this Mistkimoto sat down in his chair. Also after everyone introduced themsleves to Mistkimoto , Dumbledore sat back down with sadness in his face.

"Now all of you know Zamoran?"Dumbledore asked to all of the seven sitting down.

"All of you stand up and come over here." he asked.

All of the seven walked over to his desk.Dumbledore gluped

"Zamoran was killed by agents of Lord Voldemort , in the explosion you ran to." Dumbledore said bluntly.

Ginny started to cry , and put her head on Harry's shoulder.Harry turned towards Ginny and held her.

"It's ok Ginny, it will be alright." Harry spoke softly trying to calm her down.

"Harry , he was here just yesterday , why him? why would Lord Voldemort kill him?" She cried out still being held by Harry.

"I'm gonna find out , ok, I'm gonna find out." Harry said.

Then all except Harry , Ron , Alredeco , Mistkimoto stayed at Dumbledore's desk while the others sat back down at the chairs to get let out all of their sadness.

"Dumbledore , how do you know he's dead?" Ron shouted.

"Ronald , we found his body laying out infront of the castle doors , with a Lord Voldemort symbol on his chest."Dumbledore yelled back.

After Dumbledore yelled back more crying came from the background.

"Harry , there will be a funeral tommorrow morning, after that i am hosting a secret meeting between your army and TOFTP (The Order of the Phoniex) , we are going to try and create a plan all of us together." Dumbledore told all of the seven outloud.

"Alright." All of the seven said in unison.

"Hogwartz is no longer safe , The Minstery of magic is letting your army and TOFTP take as many followers and go to a secret hideout that even Lord Voldemort doesnt know about." Dumbledore explained.

* * *

**A/N: How do you like it so far? If you want to be in the story then you HAVE TO leave me a reivew or P.M. saying the info from the last chapter. Read and reiview! **


	4. goodbye my friend

**A/N : I don't own any of the Harry Potter property...**

* * *

Conflict of war and love - Chapter four - goodbye my friend...

Harry woke from another nightmare , but in this one Lord Voldemort showed him the death of his close friend Zamoran.Harry sat up in his bed for a couple of moments , Thinking about Zamoran and how good of friends they were.

_**At the beginging of the year...**_

_Harry was walking down the hall with his bags towards his commindor area , when he bumped into another guy. _

_"Oh sorry."Harry said. _

_"It's alright , do you need help with those bags?" Zamoran asked. _

_"I'm geussing you are apart of griffendor?" Harry asked._

_"yep, at least thats what that itchy magical hat told me." Zamoran repiled humorlessly._

**Back to the present...**

"Harry! come on we are gonna be late!" Ron yelled at Harry after looking at the clock.Harry instanly snapped out of his vison of the past and began to get dressed and ready for the funeral.

After Harry and Ron arrived at the funeral , Harry noticed that the entire school was there including Zamoran's relatives.There were big golden frames that were showing pictures of Zamoran in them .(just like Harry's picture of his parnets.).

Harry , Ron , Ginny , Zamoran's parnets , Alredeco all got to sit in the front row of the chruch during the funeral.Mistkimoto on the other hand was given the back row. Harry and Ginny looked back at Mistkimoto , Mistkimoto looked back at them. The funeral countiued.

Toward's the end of the funeral all of the front row people and Mistkimoto walked up to the open coffin and said goodbye. Ginny held onto Harry's arm tight and so did Herminoie to Ron.

After all of the front row people said goodbye , Harry , Ron , Alredeco , and Mistkimoto all stood in front of the coffin.

"Goodbye my friend." All of the four said in unison.

**The next day...**

Harry and all of the others were back in potion's class for the last time that year.(Beacause the professor said it would end 8 months early.) Professer Shin walked into the classroom.

"Class , I have noticed that all of you have gotten much closer to each other." The Professor notcied.

"The potion was fake it was just a really tastey from of pumpkin jucie."she told them.

All of the students that hadn't taken the so called potion were out of their minds surpirsed.

"You are now dismissed."Professor Shin commanded to the students.

**Harry's pov**

Harry was running down the hall looking for Ginny.Then he found her.

"So Ginny , you really do love me?" Harry asked slowly.

Ginny was slow at anwsering , she was blushing in the process.

"I-I do.."Ginny repiled.

"Do you love me Harry?" Ginny asked while blushing until her face were a deep red.

Harry grabbed her hand and held tighly.

"Of course Ginny , I always have." Harry said with a smile on his face.

Ginny giggled in the process.

**Herminoie's pov**

"Herminoie I never anwsered your qeustion from a while back." Ron said.

Herminoie knew which qeustion he was talking about , she wanted him to awnser ever since they met.

"Oh yea , do you love me Ron?"She asked nervously.

"Do this count and a yes?" Ron Said while moving in and kissed Herminoie on the lips.

"Yes , Yes it does." She said with a smirk on her face.

Mistkimoto on the other hand was alone when it came to family , all he had were his true "brothers" at The Wizku northern academey.

Mistkimoto was walking down the halls , rencently he had taken a intrest in one girl , Ginny Weasly. He had al of the intention of dueling Harry for her love.

He walked to the square cement courtyard. Where he found Harry and Ginny walking and talking. He pulled out his wand and threw on his cloak to show his red suit. (like the guys in Harry potter 4).

"Stunif-vashaka!" Was the spell that Misktimoto attack Harry with. Harry pushed Ginny away and used a counterspell.

"liv-vanthneth!" Harr countered.

Both of them were holding tightly onto their wands. (it is like when Harry and Lord Voldemort dueled in the Goblet of fire.)

"Why are you doing this Mistkimoto?!?" Harry yelled.

"I am doing it for Ginny's love!" Mistkimoto yelled back.

Mistkimoto's anger grew to a level of no control.

"Ha-da-va-kadabra!" Mistkimoto threw at Harry but it bounced off the counterspell and darted towards Ginny.Mistkimoto had relized what he had done. He began chanted a teleportation spell.

"Harry!!!" Ginny screamed.

Everyone closed their eyes at the sight of the bolt being so close.There was a scream , everyone opend their eyes , Mistkimoto had jumped infront of Ginny right before it hit her.


End file.
